


omd's job [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Gen, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone has to deal with all the posts on ffa</p>
            </blockquote>





	omd's job [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> original mail dog looks after all the posts on ffa
> 
> everyone gets letters
> 
> except loki


End file.
